1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a panel with an elongated, normally horizontal interlock useful for holding overlapping panels in engagement and presenting a pleasing ornamental appearance. More particularly, it is concerned with a panel having an improved interlock structure which provides improved attachment, increased durability, and greater rigidity to the panel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vinyl and metal siding is used to provide a decorative and protective sheathing over buildings. The siding is typically nailed to the underlying structure, with successive overlapping courses of siding panels nailed to the building walls. Most typically, the siding presents the appearance of clapboards in lapping arrangement which provides a decorative appearance and sheds rain or other moisture.
It is desirable to provide an interlock structure to connect adjacent overlapping siding panels. A decorative siding interlock panel is shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. 382,351, which provides a panel which includes an interlock but hides the interlock from the view of an observer when applied to a building. While this siding panel design has ornamental advantages, it is believed that structural improvements would enhance the performance of the panel in use.
Thus, there has developed a need for a siding panel which is not only attractive, but also provides improved rigidity, durability, and interlocking performance.